Do it for Her (Him)
by AsLostAsAliceAsMadAsTheHatter
Summary: "What they don't know is your real advantage. When you live for someone you're prepared to die."


"All right. Everything begins with your stance. Remember: you do it for him, and you would do it again. You do it for her, that is to say you'll do it for him."

Savannah thought of her son, her very otherworldly son, and eyed the human girl standing in front of her struggling to heft the sword. She had a lot of work cut out for her, she could see that. She thought of her wife, resplendent and powerful, and the violent battle that had nearly cost them everything, glancing back at the child in front of her. She sighed, stepping forward to guide her into the proper stance.

"Keep your stance wide, keep your body lowered," she guided her into the proper position, reminding herself she too had once been just as clumsy. "As you're moving forward balance is the key." She nudged her forward, nearly groaning as she almost fell on her face. How her son could see any potential in her she'd never know. She took a breath, grasping the little patience she had. "Right foot; left foot, now go even faster, and as you're moving backwards keep your eyes on me."

She drew her own sword, a beautiful and wicked blade made of black iron and gilded with steel. It glinted maliciously in the sunlight, and the young girl gulped, feeling her arms shake as she lifted her own blade to defend. They traded blows, slowly, excruciatingly slowly, and soon enough her blade soared through the air after a powerful thrust from the brunette. The woman sighed, lowering her weapon.

"Come on, Ava, this is important. Without good defense you'll never stand a chance. Pick it up and let's do it again."

They continued, Savannah growing increasingly frustrated when all her hints and techniques failed. Ava was near tears, worsening her abilities and further frustrating her teacher. Savannah finally snapped, shoving her sword into the earth.

"That's it, that's enough! We'll pick it up tomorrow."

"I...I'm really sorry, your Highness," the girl whispered, eyes downcast. "I'm trying my best."

Savannah sighed, feeling just a tad guilty for how impatient and quick tempered she had been. She glanced to the castle, a small smile quirking her lips, before turning back to the child.

"I know, and you'll get there. I'm sorry too, I forget that mere mortals aren't quite as strong and agile as we are. Go on, I'm sure Samael is waiting for you."

She watched the girl run off with a grin, certain she could get her into shape eventually.

* * *

"Keep my stance wide," Ava chanted, moving her legs.

"Good!" Savannah praised, pleased to see some improvement.

"Keep my body lowered."

"Right."

"As I'm moving forward—" Ava's eyes dropped down, fear spiking as she noticed the blade swinging close to her legs.

She nearly fell, barely ducking back in time with a yelp.

"Concentrate!" the brunette admonished, retreating a few paces and stabilizing herself. "Don't you want him to live?!"

"Right foot; left foot."

"Yes, but put your whole body into it!"

They continued sparring, the girl slowly gaining confidence in her movements, each oblivious to the onlooker hiding in the shadows. Samael smiled at his friend, pleased she was able to hold her own against his mom at last, even if was by a thread. There were few left alive who could boast to that. He sank back into the tree line, grinning as he turned to tell his mother that Ava had finally begun to make progress.

* * *

In the months since Savannah had begun training Ava the young girl had come far, barely the same child who had shakily sworn herself to her son. She had gained muscles, now lean instead of gangly, and had a confidence about her that could only have come from numerous lessons with the Queen Consort. She was nearly ready to spar one of the Queen's knights, but not quite. For some reason recently she had been failing, losing her sparring matches and almost reminding the woman of their first lessons. She squinted as she nearly sliced her in half, Ava blocking her blow at the last second possible.

She stopped, backing off and watching as the girl nearly collapsed to the ground, panting, sweaty, and exhausted.

"Ava." She lifted her head, defeat and frustration glaring from her eyes. Savannah sighed, knowing she needed an extra push to rekindle her spirit. "Have I ever told you just how we gained power?"

"No, Highness."

Smiling sadly, she laid her weapon down, crossing to the stone wall that bordered the training grounds. She patted the space beside her, and the girl came obediently, nothing if not compliant. Her eyes glittered with curiosity, for though all knew the story of the war, none knew it from the viewpoint of the Queen.

"Everything you have, everything you are you've got to give." She paused, eyes glassing over as the day replayed in her mind. "On the battlefield when everything is chaos, and you have nothing but the way you feel, your strategy and a sword; you just think about the life you'll have together after the war!"

—

 _The night was clear, the sky filled with stars that sparkled and kissed the earth with their light. Savannah thought it was insulting. People were dying, blood was coating the ground in waves and yet the night itself was peaceful. Her wife was off some yards away, engaging in battle with Casimir, and she was locked in a battle for her life with three other males. She screamed as one of their blades found its target, her calf, and counterattacked, successfully throwing one onto his back. She wasted no time impaling him through the head, the other two momentarily stunned. A new wave of screams started up to her left, and glancing over revealed that Casimir's soldiers had started a fire, the dry brush around them the perfect kindling._

 _Warriors from both sides of the battle began fleeing, soldiers running through the area burning alive while others desperately tried to escape unscathed. The two she was dueling with hesitated, indecision obvious, and it was all the time she needed to sweep their feet from under them, knocking them back into the hungry flames. She smirked as they howled, their shrieks exciting her. It was then a different shriek met her ears and caused her blood to run cold. Her eyes found the flash of red that signaled her wife, and her heart dropped._

—

"And then you do it for her, that's how you know you can win." She fingered her side where she had a large raised scar. Ava listened, awestruck. "You do it for her, that is to say you'll do it for him."

"But—"

"But what?" Savannah asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Hurting people….I don't—" Ava fell silent, ashamed.

"Deep down you know you weren't built for fighting," the older woman said knowingly, and Ava's head snapped up.

"You?" she breathed, unable to believe the army's greatest soldier hadn't always been as ruthless as her reputation dictated.

Savannah nodded.

"I was your age once, you know. Back then our problems were discrimination and hate, still very troublesome, and not something I prefer to talk about." Her face darkened as she recalled her first fight, the one in which she'd been forced to kill her father to save her then girlfriend. "I didn't think I was a fighter either, but when those you love are in trouble you find you'll do most anything to save them."

"But killing—I just, I don't know."

"Trust me, it doesn't mean you're not prepared to try."

—

 _Casimir had nearly overpowered her, and she had slipped. Without conscious thought Savannah broke into a run, desperate to save her. She reached them just as the older woman lost her footing. Her blade clanged against his, and his rage quickly found a new target._

" _You! I should have known I would have to dispose of you first, useless mongrel!" Casimir yelled angrily, his sword slashing through the air._

 _Savannah deflected it easily, the vibration from the block radiating up her arm and making her wince._

" _Of course, I would die for her."_

" _And die you shall!"_

—

"What they don't know is your real advantage. When you live for someone you're prepared to die."

—

 _Their swords clanged as they fought, Savannah managing to route their intricate dance away from her wife. She was growing tired, the length of the battle and her wounds slowing her attacks and making her defense sloppy, and Casimir saw his chance. He feigned a thrust, and as she dove to block he shifted his weight, his blade catching her across the side and creating a deep gash. He immediately swung again, stabbing her through the stomach. Her breath left her body in a whoosh, and she collapsed, a shrill scream ringing from her mouth that surprised even her. Casimir smirked cruelly above her, still holding the hilt of the sword embedded in her abdomen. Another scream sounded from behind her, this one of grief, and as shock began to take over and she began to shake she saw a flash of red._

 _And suddenly it was over._

 _Casimir's head landed with a thump several feet away, his body collapsing seconds after. Savannah felt soft hands cradling her head, and she forced herself to focus on the watery emerald eyes above her._

" _Adri," she breathed, a small trickle of blood flowing from her lips._

" _Shhh, shhh, don't try to talk, darling," Adrianna responded, stroking the brunette's forehead._

" _Y-you're safe."_

" _Yes, darling, I am safe."_

 _What remained of their army began to circle around them, several gasping at the sight before them. The lovers took no notice of them, intent on focusing on the other as Savannah's blood pooled on the ground around them. Her breaths grew shallow, her vision beginning to blur._

" _I...would do it...again," she panted. "I love you."_

 _Her eyes slipped closed, but she didn't need her sight to know that the older woman was crying. Her heartbeat grew slower, each thump more painful than the last as it forced her rapidly dwindling blood supply through her veins. Adri took a shuddering breath. She had always known she would outlive her wife, but she hadn't expected to lose her so soon._

" _No," she whispered, determination hardening her features. Savannah had saved her countless times, first from herself, then from others. For once she would be the heroine in their story. "Not like this."_

 _Her fangs elongated, and before she could second guess herself she plunged them into her wife's neck, drinking carefully. At the same time, she forced the younger woman to bite down on her wrist, breaking the skin and causing her own blood to flow freely. They remained that way for several minutes, exchanging blood, until she felt Savannah latch onto her wrist of her own will. Only then did she release her neck and sit back, tears streaming down her face and mixing with blood as she stroked the brunette's hair, relief and guilt at war with one another._

" _That's it, my darling, drink your fill," she whispered._

 _The others backed away. Savannah was now something new, unknown to any in the world, for never before had a wolf been graced with vampiric immortality._

—

"Wait, you mean you're not a vampire?" Ava asked, eyes wide.

"Not in the traditional sense of the word, no. However, at the same time, yes. I'm the only one of my kind, and many do not understand why Adrianna would create something like me. But that doesn't matter, not anymore. We and the kingdom have made our peace with it. I didn't tell you that story for you to question my existence, I told you so that you would understand that when you truly love someone no sacrifice is too great. If you wish to go back on your promise to my son I'll understand, it isn't an easy thing to live with after all."

Ava looked away and Savannah sighed inaudibly. She'd been afraid that once the girl realized the full extent of her servitude she'd refuse to continue, and it appeared her fears had been justified. Her eyes widened when the girl stood and gripped her sword.

"Well I'm not going to get any better sitting here," she said, grinning at the Queen.

"No, you're not," Savannah responded, rising and readying for another round.

—

"Deep down, I know that I'm just a human," Ava grunted, sweat flying as she fought to keep up with her mentor's supernatural speed.

"True," Savannah agreed, jumping back at the unexpected attack and smirking at her charge.

"But I know that I can draw my sword and fight!"

"But you know that you can draw your sword and fight!"

Their blades clanged, their words mixing together as they fought for dominance. Savannah was pleased; she actually had to keep on her toes for the first time since she'd begun training the girl. She ducked back, grinning as her charge overbalanced. She dove in for the final blow, shocked when a blade barely skimmed her face, catching her instead in the shoulder. She hissed, glancing down at the thin trail of blood.

"Very good," she praised. "I think it's time for you to spar with the knights."

"R-really? Are you sure?" Ava asked.

"Completely. If you can nearly take my head off you're more than ready." The girl beamed, and in spite of herself Savannah smiled back. "Go on, now. I'm sure Sam is lurking around here somewhere waiting for you."

—

The arena was filled to bursting as the surrounding towns gathered to watch Savannah's apprentice spar. Ava was nervous, even moreso when she caught sight of Queen Adrianna and Samael. Savannah stood beside her on the edge of the field, dressed in her armor and wielding her sword should she need to step in and control the situation.

"Look at me," she commanded sternly when she could practically feel the girl's fear. "You can do this. If I didn't think you were ready you wouldn't be here, understand?" Ava nodded. "Good. Remember what we've been practicing and you'll do just fine." She sighed, realizing nothing was going to erase her student's fear. "Ava, look. I know you're scared, hell I'm nervous myself and I'm not the one sparring! But you can do this. I believe in you. Sam believes in you. Now you need to believe in yourself."

She sighed, cracking her neck before unsheathing her sword.

"It's time to begin. Keep in mind you only have to disarm him to win, and you can do that in your sleep."

She winked at her before walking to the middle of the field. Ava took a deep breath, following the older woman and taking her position on the right. The crowd grew quiet, and the girl took a steadying breath.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Savannah's voice rang out. "We are here to commemorate my apprentice Ava's completion of training. As a display of her skill, she will spar the finest knight in our employ. Upon victory she will become my son's personal guard. First opponent to disarm the other wins." She stepped back, swinging her sword in an arc. "Begin!"

Ava barely had time to dodge the first strike. This was so different from sparring with Savannah, she had no idea what to do. She slipped, landing on her back, her sword sliding across the dirt. In the stands, Samael gasped, standing and leaning forward. Adrianna grasped the back of his shirt so he wouldn't fall, her eyes never leaving the two figures.

"Patience my son, give her a chance."

From her viewpoint on the edge of the field Savannah grasped the hilt of her sword. Her knight had explicit instructions not to kill the girl, but he was known for ignoring orders.

"Come on, Ava, get up!" she hissed.

Ava stared up at the tip of the sword aimed at her chest. Her eyes glanced to Samael in the stands, noticing his fear, then to Savannah, who outwardly showed no emotion other than irritation, but whose eyes held disappointment. ' _I have to win,'_ she thought, ' _I have to.'_ She surprised everyone when she kicked the sword away, giving herself enough time to scrabble to her feet and recover her own. It was then she began to fight like she'd never fought before, and to her surprise she realized she was winning.

"With my short existence," she whispered to herself, ducking the knight's blade and jabbing him in the thigh.

"Good," Savannah praised.

"I can make a difference!"

She knocked him back with the hilt of her sword before attempting to disarm him, backing away when her attack failed.

"Yes, excellent!" Samael cheered, excited that his friend might actually win.

"I can be there for him, I can be his knight!" Ava said, for the first time actually believing it. She advanced again, her eyes narrowing in determination. "I can do it for him."

Her eyes met Savannah's quickly, pride welling up within her when she noticed the excitement on the woman's face. She started backing the knight up toward where the Queen was sitting, glancing at her briefly and remembering the story Savannah had told her. Savannah followed her gaze, smiling when her eyes met Adri's striking green.

"You'd do it for her," they both whispered.

Savannah looked over to where Ava had the knight cornered. The girl swung, hitting him in the upper arm.

"Okay, now do that again," she said to herself, seeing the end result should the girl follow her training.

Ava did just that, hitting the man again before sweeping his feet from under him. His blade skittered away, and he remained face down in the dirt. Cheers erupted as Ava claimed the sword for her own, raising it high in the air. Savannah came up beside her, beaming, and directed her attention to the stands. She pointed at her wife before bowing and planting her sword in the dirt.

"You do it for her, and now you say…" She trailed off, looking at Ava expectantly.

She looked up at Samael before grinning and plunging her own blade into the earth. She knelt beside Savannah, making sure her voice could be heard.

"I'll do it for him."

"I'm proud of you, kid," Savannah said, standing.

"Thanks."

"Ava! Ava!" They turned to face the voice, Savannah laughing when Sam scooped her up and spun her easily. "That was so awesome! I told you my mom was the best!"

"You taught her well," Adri said, coming to stand beside her wife.

"I had to, they'll need each other one day," she responded, grasping her hand.

"Hopefully not."

"Hopefully but," she shrugged, "better safe than sorry."

They watched the kids talk and laugh, and knew that should the need arise, their son would be in good hands.


End file.
